Aconchego de Inverno
by KawaiHikari
Summary: Tenten não gostava nem do dia de São Valentim, muito menos do inverno. E naquele dia quatorze de fevereiro, a única coisa que ela desejava, era que o dia passasse rápido. Até porque, ela não tinha porque se preocupar em preparar chocolates caseiros para alguém especial naquele dia. NejiTen Fluffy UN


**Aconchego de inverno**

Tenten acordou estranhamente disposta na manhã daquele dia quatorze. Apesar de estar frio, devido o inverno – estação que ela menos gostava –, levantou da cama em menos de três minutos para, enfim, trocar de roupa. Era mais um dia de trabalho, afinal. Assim que ajeitou os dois coques acima da cabeça, pegou um cachecol no meio de suas roupas e saiu de casa tranquilamente em direção ao distrito velho de Konoha, onde sua loja de armas ficava.

Às oito e meia em ponto, as portas estavam abertas para quaisquer que fossem os clientes daquele dia. Mas Tenten não esperava por muito movimento, afinal era dia de São Valentim. Em todo percurso, pôde perceber que tanto as lojas do distrito novo, quanto do velho, tinham placas e banners de promoções exclusivas para aquele dia dos namorados. E ela, oras, não tinha pensado em nenhuma estratégia de venda sensacional para vender armas naquele dia.

Ninguém queria comprar armas para presentear a pessoa amada. Porque ninguém queria ganhar armas de presente – ninguém que não fosse ela própria!

Sentou-se atrás do balcão, já entediada. Parecia que a disposição estava indo embora. Suspirou profundamente, esperando que aquele dia passasse mais uma vez.

— Tenten! — Exclamou a voz masculina, entrando abruptamente, sem nem dar tempo de a vendedora ouvir o sino da porta.

— Lee! — Respondeu em tom repreensivo — Sabe que não pode chegar assim, é perigoso quebrar a porta! — Reclamou.

— Me desculpe! — Curvou-se diante do balcão, mostrando que sentia muito pela falta de modos.

— Precisa de alguma coisa?

— Err... — Encabulou-se — Eu queria saber se você poderia me explicar como fazer chocolates caseiros...

— Oi?

— É...! — Curvou-se mais uma vez, dessa vez com as mãos juntas frente ao corpo — Por favor! Conto com você!

— Ora, Lee, você sabe que hoje apenas as meninas dão chocolate para os meninos, né?

— Ah, é? — Surpreendeu-se de verdade.

— É!

— Não sabia! — Riu pela própria falta de atenção.

— Mas de qualquer forma, como não deixa de ser uma data importante, você pode comprar um chocolate para as pessoas de quem gosta, para demonstrar afeto, nada impede. — Disse com ambas as mãos abertas para cima. — Aliás... — Pausou — Tome este. — Sorriu ao entregar-lhe um pequeno bombom.

— Tenten! — Os grandes olhos brilharam com o carinho — Obrigado! — E quando fez menção de que a abraçaria, Tenten colocou a mão na frente, impedindo-o.

— Não há de quê!

— Esses chocolates caseiros são feitos para a pessoa amada, não é?

— Isso.

— E você fez para ele...? — Questionou.

— C-Claro que não! Por que perderia meu tempo com isso?! — E era verdade mesmo!

— Entendi... Devia manter as esperanças dele voltar, Tenten.

— Eu sei que um dia ele vai voltar... — Sorriu mais uma vez — Ah, e eu posso saber quem era a pessoa que ganharia o esforço do preparo de chocolates caseiros do grande Rock Lee?

— A-ah... Você sabe, né! — Apontou para a testa, acima da sobrancelha esquerda.

— Claro que sei. — Riu — Não deixe de presenteá-lo no White Day! — Avisou.

— Não vou esquecer!

— Espero que não mesmo, é daqui um mês, hein!

— Certo! — Sorriu com a famosa pose de "nice guy" — E você deveria preparar chocolates para ele, viu? — Disse já próximo à porta — Até mais, Tenten! — Despediu-se rapidamente, rindo travesso, antes que a amiga reclamasse mais uma vez.

— Idiota... — Resmungou assim que a porta fechou bruscamente — E descuidado!

Da pequena janela que tinha em frente ao estabelecimento, Tenten pôde ver várias meninas com pacotes delicados, cheios de adornos fofinhos e coloridos andando pela rua. À vista dela, era fofo. Fofo demais. E ela gostava de apreciar aqueles romances recentes de longe, seu mestre sempre esteve certo, a juventude era linda! Pena que a sua já tinha passado do tempo. Suspirou mais uma vez, ainda esperando que aquele dia passasse.

As palavras de Lee ecoaram mais uma vez em sua mente. Deveria mesmo perder o tempo que tinha preparando chocolates caseiros para alguém tão incerto? E concluiu: não se daria o trabalho. Sabia que as amigas da mesma geração preparavam doces para os maridos, mas a situação era muito diferente. Tenten ainda era solteira! E seu único pretendente, de tantos anos, ainda era uma incógnita grande demais para poder se dar o luxo de ser romântica – mesmo que no dia dos namorados.

Quando o relógio marcou seis horas, ela já estava mais do que pronta para fechar tudo. Em menos de três minutos, a loja estava completamente segura de possíveis – mas impossíveis – tentativas de furtos. Devido à estação, o sol já tinha se posto e a escuridão terminava de tomar o céu. O dia estava, finalmente, acabando. E para Tenten não podia ser melhor, visto que o dia de São Valentim era realmente irritante, ainda mais na situação em que se encontrava. No fundo, ela devia admitir que não gostava de estar sozinha, e aquele dia em especial, parecia ser mais solitário que o normal.

Chegou rapidamente em sua casa, que estranhou estar com as luzes acesas. E aquecida. E com um cheiro adocicado. Se fosse Lee usando sua cozinha, ele não escaparia de uma chuva de armas muito merecida. Com uma kunai em mãos, aproximou-se do cômodo iluminado, irritada. E quando estava pronta para esbravejar com a nova fera verde de Konoha, sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

— Quanto tempo, não é mesmo?

— Você tem ideia de quanto tempo faz? — Reclamou. Era a única postura que poderia adotar, para que não se jogasse diretamente nos braços dele.

— Três anos...?

— Não se faça de bobo, Neji... — Respondeu com a postura já completamente perdida.

— _Tadaima_. — Neji limitou-se a dizer, enquanto a puxava para um abraço.

— _Okaeri_. — Afundou-se no kimono branco meio abarrotado, evidenciando a correria.

Aquele seria o quinto inverno que Tenten passaria sem o aconchego de Neji. Após a quarta guerra ninja e a recuperação demorada por ser ferido gravemente, o rapaz recebeu missões secretas do Hokage – que Tenten sabia que tinha a ver com o clã Momoshiki – e partiu sem muitas delongas. A última lembrança que ela tinha da despedida era um beijo na testa descoberta do _hitaiate_ de ambas as partes, um mínimo sorriso dele e uma lágrima solitária descendo por sua bochecha direita.

E naquele dia de São Valentim, Tenten, de fato, não tinha se dado o trabalho de preparar chocolates caseiros para demonstrar o sentimento que guardava há tanto tempo por Neji. Mas ele, por sua vez, fez questão de preparar um chocolate quente surpresa para aquecer o coração da antiga companheira de time de quem tanto gostava.

E mesmo que Tenten não gostasse nem do dia de São Valentim, muito menos do inverno, naquele dia quatorze, em especial, ela se sentiu mais querida do que todos os outros dias.


End file.
